


Transliteration 5 - Measuring Up

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Even without meaning to, Daniel makes allies.





	Transliteration 5 - Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Season 7 - Janet is alive in this universe. Daniel's been downsized to a toddler and Jack is his guardian.

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Whisper for the beta.  


* * *

Janet smiled at the sound of booted feet entering the infirmary. She’d recognize that loping stride anywhere. She turned to greet Colonel O’Neill. He looked relaxed in green BDU’s with a toddler perched on one hip. There should have been a visual disconnect or some sort of startling contrast between the military uniform and the baby, but there wasn’t. The Colonel looked as naturally at ease toting a toddler as he did toting a P-90.

Speaking of toddlers, Daniel waved at her, smiling around the ubiquitous Binky. It seemed he’d been just as good looking as a child as he was as a man and just as good natured. Hmmm…there was something different about him today, but what? 

“Good morning.” She waved back at the boy. “And what can I do for you gentlemen today?”

“Well, it seems this fella here,” the Colonel bounced the boy, making him giggle, “had himself a growth spurt over the weekend.” 

Gesturing to one of the beds, she pulled her stethoscope out from around her neck. “And what makes you say that?” 

He sat, shifting Daniel from his hip to his lap so that she could begin her exam. “This morning, most of his clothes didn’t fit. Luckily I had a few things that had been too large, so I dressed him in those. Then, when I went to put him in his car seat, the straps didn’t fit anymore. I had to lengthen them all an inch or so before I could get him buckled.” 

She grabbed a thermometer and put it in Daniel’s ear. “This may have something to do with the increased appetite you told me about a few days ago.” Normal, just as his breathing and pulse had been. “Did he have any other symptoms?” She picked up the otoscope, peering into his ears, nose and throat, and using the light to check the dilation of his pupils. He was more of a challenge than her usual patients although the Colonel did his best to keep him contained. She had found that it was easier to move with the squirming than to try to get him to sit still.

“He said his arms and legs hurt. From the sound of it, it was more like an ache than a pain. I didn’t see anything wrong with them and he wasn’t running a fever so I gave him some baby aspirin.” Daniel wiggled more determinedly, trying to move his head away as she palpated the glands under his chin and down his neck. The Colonel automatically made soothing gestures, dropping a kiss to the top of the blonde head. “Since that took care of it, I didn’t call you.” 

Janet got Daniel’s attention then said, “Hang on sweetie, I just need to check this out then you’re done, okay?” 

Daniel gave a big sigh, but leaned back against his friend. He flicked the binky, making the plastic ring click against the mouth guard. She had noticed he seemed to do that when he was bored. She hurried to finish before the wiggling started up again.

Once she was done, she put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. “He seems normal enough so far, Colonel, though I still need to weigh him and check his height.” 

Janet hesitated, considering how to word the rest of what she needed to say. The Colonel had always watched out for Daniel, but ever since the big change, he’d become fiercely protective. He’d fought tooth and nail not just to keep his friend out of NID hands, but to get sole custody. That he’d actually won on both counts had impressed the hell out of her. She didn’t want her next words to bring out the Papa Bear in him. 

“While all children have growth spurts, the fact that he grew visibly larger in the space of a couple of days is unusual.” Speaking slowly, she kept her voice neutral. “Granted, considering what happened, we can’t expect Daniel to always conform to normal patterns, but this does mean that we need to keep a closer eye on him.” 

“Doc, that’s not all.” 

The Colonel tilted his head down at an odd angle and spoke very softly so that he wouldn’t be heard by the orderly at the other end of the room. She suddenly realized he was deliberately turning his face so that the security cameras couldn’t catch his lip movements. What could he have to say that he didn’t want anyone to know? And when did the security system in the SGC become something to hide from? A flush of adrenaline went through her. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like this. 

“On the way here, Daniel and I were talking about wind.” The no-nonsense tone of his voice was at odds with the relaxed pose of his body. At times like this it was clear that affable Colonel O’Neill had never left Special Ops behind. The Colonel bounced his knee a little and Daniel twisted to smile up at him. “He got this funny look in his eyes, like he wasn’t really there, and he said ‘Shifu came out of the wind’. Then he blinked and forgot all about it.” 

She’d been waiting for something like this, even before they found out that Daniel had retained all of his languages. The MRI’s had all been…unusual, with far more activity than there should have been for such a young child – a baby, really. “The first thing we need to do-“ 

“Doc,” he looked up at her without moving his head. “The first thing we need to do is make sure that nobody else, and I mean nobody, knows about this.” His eyes had that go-to-hell look she’d seen before. Oh yeah, Papa Bear was definitely awake. “The last thing Daniel needs is for the NID to think they can access his knowledge and possibly that of the Ancients. The only thing that kept them at bay prior to this was the fact that he seemed to have lost all of that. By now I’m sure that word is out about Daniel being a one-kid United Nations of languages and you know damn well that’s gonna get them salivating like Pablo’s dogs.” 

“Pavlov’s.” She couldn’t help correcting him but he never paused. 

“Whatever. The point is, I’m not letting anybody get their hands on this little guy. Ever.” Daniel swiveled his head to look up at the Colonel as he patted Daniel’s tummy. “I need your help to keep him safe. Now, I’ll tell you exactly what’s going on with him at any given time. I’ll keep you completely up to date. But I don’t want it written in the official records for those NID mothers to find.” 

She stared at him. Falsify records. That’s what he was asking her to do. If she was found out, it could mean the end of her career both as an officer and a doctor. She remembered how she felt when her adopted daughter Cassie had been sick with the mind fire, caused by the Goa’uld Nirrti. She would have ripped through concrete walls to get to Nirrti if she could have. In the end she had circumvented security and held a gun on the Goa’uld, forcing the issue. She was damn lucky not to have been brought up on charges after that. General Hammond, being a father and grandfather had let her off with a reprimand. 

“We can keep this off the record or I can order you to do it, whichever will make it easier for you,” he murmured. 

Daniel looked back and forth at the two of them, sucking quietly on his pacifier. She thought that he could tell they were talking about him, since they used his name. She hoped he didn’t understand the rest of it. The Colonel absently patted the boy’s knee, cuddling him closer, and he seemed to relax. All the while the man held his steady gaze on her. 

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Well, then Jack,” she put a slight emphasis on the name, “since Daniel had this odd growth spurt maybe I’d better do a full workup, including another MRI. I’ll have most of the lab results within hours. The MRI results will take a couple of days, assuming I can get them bumped to the top of Dr. Rasmussen’s priority list. I’ll let you know as soon as they come in.” 

“Thank you, Janet.” 

She could hear the relief in his voice as he hugged the boy, pressing his lips to one pink cheek. Message received and understood. Off the record it was.

“What say we get started? I’ll be right back.” 

She’d call down to order the MRI, while the orderly drew blood. Behind her she could hear the Colonel and Daniel quietly singing some silly children’s song. She thought of what the NID would do to that happy little boy and her own Mama Bear instincts flared up. If it came right down to it, she’d do a hell of a lot more than falsify records to keep him safe. A hell of a lot more. 

Finis


End file.
